This Is Me
by Rider Arya Svit-kona
Summary: One-shot, Smitchie, two years after Camp Rock Mitchie hasn't touched This is Me since it was number one on the charts. So why does she come back to it a year later?


This is Me

**This is Me**

Mitchie walked over to the piano in the studio. No one was there and she was glad for that. She had a lot on her mind lately. Shane was great; he was always there for her, always caring about her. She came first in his life. A lot had changed since she first went to Camp Rock. She had gotten a record deal with Hot Tunes, had the most amazing boyfriend and friends a girl could ask for, and great family support. She had been featured on Connect Three's album, Play My Music, and she was currently working on her debut album.

_This Is Me_, the second single from Connect Three's album, was a number one chart topping hit. It was sung the way it had been at Final Jam. Her and Shane, pouring their souls into the song. Mitchie smiled as she thought of her boyfriend. Her mind could never stay far away from him.

She ran her fingers over to piano keys, sighing in thought. She hadn't played on the piano since camp, when Shane had overheard her singing. Mitchie sat down at the stool, and starting playing her song. The soft notes echoing in the studio.

She started to sing softly, "_Always been the kind of girl that hid my face. So afraid to tell the world what I've got to say. But I have this dream bright inside of me._"

She poured a lot of emotion into the song. She hadn't played it like this since she had started working on it. It had a very soft, calming effect to it. It had the same emotion as the CD version, but in shyer, almost tranquil way.

"_I'm gonna let it show. It's time, to let you know._"

Mitchie followed the same melody, only she didn't bolt it out as much as she normally would have. It was almost as if she was reworking the song.

"_This is real, this is me. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now. Gonna let the light shine on me. Now I've found, who I am, there's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I wanna be. This is me. Yeah..._"

She sang fast, but slow at the same time, her fingers flowing over the keys. She sighed a lot, but it just made the song even more real.

"_Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark? To dream about a life where you're the shining star. Even though it seems like it's too far away. I have to believe in myself. It's the only way._"

She got to the second verse, and felt a presence in the room. She didn't stop, she was used to it from recording. This verse was special to both her and Shane. It was how they felt at Camp Rock. Like something was going to happen, but they could never figure it out.

"_This is real, this is me. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now. Gonna let the light shine on me. Now I've found, who I am. There's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I wanna be. This is me..._"

She picked up the pace a little, hitting the part that Shane usually sang. His part had a happier beat to it. Faster and an excited feel to it.

"_You're the voice…._" Mitchie trailed off as a voice joined hers.

"_I hear inside my head. The reason that I'm singing. I need to find you, I gotta find you. You're the missing piece I need. The song inside of me. I need to find you-"_

Mitchie smiled as Shane sang. He just had that aura about him, that he could always know what to do. And she loved him for it. The last two years of her life had been amazing.

"_I gotta find you!_" Mitchie's voice harmonized with Shane's. She felt him put his hands on top of hers, playing the piano with her. She continued singing, "_This is real, this is me!_"

She bolted out the lines. She heard Shane join her. "_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now. Gonna let the light shine on me, yeah. There's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I wanna be."_

Shane stopped for a moment and Mitchie continued, "_This is me... This is me..._"

He then joined her again. You could hear the smile in his voice. "_Now I've found, who I am. There's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I wanna be._"

Hers and Shane's voice's just naturally harmonized with each other. No one ever had to play around with the tracks they recorded. It just sounded good just the way it was.

"_This is me..._" Mitchie sang softly as she stopped playing the piano.

Shane wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling into her neck.

"I haven't heard you sing that song since the tour," he murmured.

"I haven't felt the need to play it," Mitche murmured back softly.

"It's beautiful," he continued. "Are you putting it on the CD?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Its already a hit. I probably won't release it as a single or anything. Just cause people already know it. Almost like a bonus track," Mitchie said.

"Sounds good," Shane said kissing her neck.

"Of course, I'm not doing anything without my boyfriend," she continued.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

**A/N Thanks to magicxheart who betaed this! So I heard the Acoustic version of This is Me the other day. And I just fell in love with it. And I was inspired to write this. I hope you guys like it. And Joe Jonas is not in this version, so I added him. :) I own nothing. R/R!! **


End file.
